Known from DE 10 2008 042 825 A1 is a driver assistance system for motor vehicles that comprises at least one sensor apparatus for detecting and determining the position of objects in the surroundings of the motor vehicle. In addition, the driver assistance system comprises at least one evaluation unit for processing and/or evaluating sensor data and ambient coordinates as well as for transferring to a display apparatus. The evaluation unit comprises means for correcting measurement errors, which use a plurality of sensor data of at least one sensor apparatus in relation to an object in order to determine a coordinate of the object therefrom.
It is at least one object to provide a method for operating a motor vehicle, a motor vehicle, a computer program product, and a computer-readable medium, which enable an increased safety in road traffic. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.